


fairest of them all

by mellowly



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dom Tekhartha Zenyatta, Human Zenyatta, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nudity, Praise, Self-Esteem Issues, it isnt very sexual honestly, just soft, therapy ????, zen has freckles because thats good content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowly/pseuds/mellowly
Summary: genji still struggles with his self-esteem.zenyatta aims to help him look in the mirror without fear.





	fairest of them all

“Look.”

It is a simple request, and one Genji would gladly grant, but now he is unwilling. He kneels on the futon, undressed and unarmored; Zenyatta had taken special care with each piece that came off, kissing across planes of his stomach, the muscle and carbon fibre, every vein and wire. Hot, searching lips, carefully leaving marks in their wake wherever his lover saw fit.

“You are so beautiful.”

The master has been repeating the phrase like a mantra, even almost an hour into their play. He kneels in seiza beside Genji, who would much, much rather be looking at the kiss-bitten fullness of Zenyatta’s lips than his own form in the huge mirror. And yet those slim, warm eyes do not waver, nor does that rich, kind voice.

“ _Look_.”

And when he does, something seizes in his guts; naked, bared, piece-by-piece and puzzled together, a mesh of man and machine- Genji breathes in and out, calms himself. Examines his thoughts, his hatred, his fear. Zenyatta smiles in his periphery.

“You are the most beautiful being, Genji.”

And then the hands are back, and the lips. His neck, his hands, his mouth. They kiss and they kiss, and time loses meaning in the short space between his face and Zenyatta’s, and he finds that when he opens his eyes and sees Zenyatta’s naked, freckled body in the mirror, entangled with his own, the technicalities of his existence do not matter as much.


End file.
